1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hands free system for lifting and lowering a toilet seat, and more particularly to a hands free system for lifting and lowering a toilet seat that can adapt to user interference.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Public restrooms may be used by thousands of people daily and bacteria flourishes easily in these damp, moist environments. Restrooms are prime sources of contamination simply because of their function. Because bodily fluids can transmit disease, toilets are obvious contamination points.
For example, a user typically needs to make contact with the flushing handle of the toilet. Toilets presently exist that automatically flush themselves once a user is finished, enabling the user to avoid contact with the handle.
However, individuals may also be exposed to contaminants when they lift or lower the seat of the toilet. Thus, there is a need for a hands free system that can lift and lower a toilet seat, without the need for the user to make physical contact with the toilet.
Such a hands free system may interact with unpredictable users, who could accidentally or intentionally interfere with the performance of the system. Thus, there is a further need for a hands free system that can operate safely in the presence of user interference.